1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cable modems. In particular, the present invention relates to improving diagnostics for cable modem problem demarcation using a graphical user interface.
2. Background Information
The use of cable modems has increased significantly over the last few years due to the demand for larger bandwidth and faster connection to the Internet. A common problem with using cable modems is that users may experience loss of service due to incorrect installation or configuration, problems with the hardware or software, or problems with the cable network.
When service loss occurs, it is desirable to restore it as quickly, and cheaply, as possible. Therefore, the user or service technician needs to locate the cause of the problem as quickly and cheaply as possible. Locating the cause of the problem is referred to as demarcation. Effective demarcation requires distinguishing which major functional area, i.e. software, hardware, or cable network, is causing the problem, and further identifying the nature of the problem within the major functional area.
The increased use of host-migrated, or customer premises equipment (CPE)-controlled cable modems (CCCMs) has introduced new uncertainties into the cable modem usage model. The CPE may include a variety of personal computers (PCs), workstations, network computers, and other electronic equipment. These uncertainties have resulted in even higher customer support burdens for cable modem equipment vendors, manufacturers, and cable operators. In an effort to address these and other problems in the use of CCCMs, Cable Television Laboratories, Inc., also known as CableLabs(copyright), a non-profit research and development consortium of cable television system operators representing North and South America, has set forth an interim specification entitled Cable Modem to CPE Interface (CMCI) Specification, SP-CMCI-105-001215, rev""d Dec. 15, 2000, as part of the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS). Among other things, the CMCI specification defines the CCCM diagnostic capabilities that are required to help avoid or shorten support calls to vendors and cable operators or multiple service operators (MSOs). The required CCCM diagnostic capabilities include validation and testing of both hardware and software, initialization and run-time diagnostics, and various diagnostic reporting requirements, including a list of CCCM error codes.
Diagnostic tools to demarcate cable modem problems are known in the art. For example, a number of equipment vendors have long provided a craftport tool to debug cable modems. Craftport tools are typically provided in the form of text-based terminals that are capable of configuring, monitoring, and controlling the installation and operation of the cable modem. Designed for technicians, the craftport tools require significant technical expertise that makes them unsuitable for use by a typical home user. More recently, cable operators, or MSOs, and cable modem equipment vendors have provided higher-level web-based diagnostic interfaces to cable modems; however, these interfaces are generally non-interactive viewer-type applications which are not as thorough or as automatic in displaying demarcation and repair information as is needed to be of assistance to the typical home user.
Thus, a drawback to the prior art diagnostic tools to demarcate cable modem problems is that they are typically passive, one-way, non-interactive approaches to diagnosing problems with cable modems. Those diagnostic tools that offer a more interactive approach are often difficult to use as they are designed for technicians having a high-level of expertise. Oftentimes, the diagnostic tool interfaces are cumbersome text-based and menu-driven interfaces that are not user-friendly. Therefore, the prior art diagnostic tools for cable modems provide little support for a typical home user.
Current methods of demarcation typically involve remote diagnosis, i.e. from the cable modem head-end. But remote diagnosis is fully effective only for conventional, or stand-alone, modems which operate autonomously from any other equipment, and is considered insufficient for a host-migrated cable modem, or CCCM. Moreover, prior art diagnostic tools for demarcating cable modem problems cannot provide the CCCM diagnostic capabilities required by the CMCI as they are not designed to take advantage of the CPE resources to assist the user in resolving the problem themselves. What is needed, therefore, is an improved way of providing diagnostic capabilities for CCCM problem demarcation, as this would reduce the number of user support calls and service calls to demarcate and correct problems.